Finally
by Fearoh
Summary: When Legolas and Aragorn become lost together, with no luck in finding their way back to Gimli and the others, what could happen? A lot. A lot can happen. LEMON  I suck at summaries, sorry. This is also my first lemon


Aragorn Legolas Yaoi story

Can't Hold Back

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and a few other elves and dwarves were going out on a short expedition together, and of course, Aragorn and Legolas had gotten separated. Gimli had fallen behind them, so he just returned to the others.

But now they were lost, even Legolas couldn't find out where they were.

In other words, Aragorn and Legolas were SCREWED.

They were now in the middle of a field, near a large rock, trying to keep their fire glowing, for light and heat. The, now winter, air would slowly yet surely reach below freezing, which would be an extreme problem mostly for Legolas.

The stirrings in Legolas' stomach started again, like every other time Aragorn had been alone with him, when they weren't in mortal danger, though he wasn't quite sure weather this counted as 'mortal danger' or not. He had learned to accept it months ago. Legolas was gay. He couldn't get pleasure from women, and he was in love with a man. But not just any man, no, he had to fall for the strong ranger that stood next to his own body, which was lying beside the over sized rock.

His back flat on the ground, and legs sticking out, Legolas studied the sky, thoroughly distracted from the inner turmoil of his groin, heart, and Aragorn. He would have never guessed that Aragorn would ever reciprocate his feelings.

Aragorn leaned against the large black rock harshly, his love for the elf on the ground near him nearly overwhelming him. How he wanted to make soft, sweet love to the man, and whisper sweet nothings into his pointed ears. But he would never allow himself to lose such a good friend, who obviously would never love him. No it would be horrible if he forced himself upon Legolas.

He glanced into the darkness that surround the two, before pushing himself from the rock and beginning what would have been pacing, only to trip over Legolas' feet. Aragorn fell over the elf, one of his legs straddling the thin waist, while the other placed pressure onto the elf's crotch -on what could only be a growing erection- and elbows scuffed into the dirt surrounding the silky golden hair. Legolas stared in shock at the clumsy actions of the ranger, but before Aragorn could push himself away, Legolas took his opportunity.

His unscarred hands grabbed Aragorn's shirt, dragging the man to meet his own lips, in a forceful kiss. Aragorn began pulling back, and Legolas took the action as rejection, slowly releasing the other man's shirt. He averted his eyes from Aragorn's own searching orbs, until he was roughly pulled into the ranger's lap, his own legs encircling the powerful waist. Legolas could feel all of his blood run to his member, which was certainly hard now.

Legolas' eyes shone with surprise, his lips slightly parted, until a cold breeze pushed across his heated skin, causing a small shiver to ripple down his spine.

"Let's get you warm…" Aragorn whispered into Legolas' overly sensitive ears. He shivered with anticipation.

'_Do you really like me in this way Aragorn, or are you simply being- AHH!' _Legolas' mind suddenly broke off path, accompanied with a soft moan as Aragorn licked and sucked at his neck. Legolas could definitely feel Aragorn's trapped hard-on pressing against his clothed entrance. He whined softly with anticipation of what was bound to happen.

"I want you Legolas… I need you so bad!" Aragorn whimpered frantically, pulling back to look into Legolas' eyes. His green eyes searched the blue orbs, waiting for a signal of rejection. Instead his eyes widened as Legolas once again kissed him, though this time Aragorn responded acutely.

The blond tangled his hands roughly into the others scraggly black hair. The ranger nearly begged the elf for entrance, licking the prince's lips softly, tentatively, with near immediate entrance granted. Aragorn's tongue plunged deeply into Legolas' mouth, mapping every inch of the hot, wet cavern. They moaned excitedly into each others mouths.

Aragorn gently pulled Legolas flush against his chest and slowly laid him back down against the ground, making sure not to break their kiss. The two men slowly separated from the kiss, their lips lingering, even as Aragorn lifted the elven prince's tunic, tossing it near the softly glowing fire. His own shirt met up with the other shortly afterwards. Any worry or doubt was thrown away from the two.

The ranger slowly lifted his eyes to the handsome prince as he removed the annoying pants, hardly surprised Legolas had no underwear on, just like himself. He was rather pleased, though, by the member that now stood erect and free, as he slowly removed any other obstructions from his soon-to-be lover's body. Weapons, boots, and arm-guards all joined the slowly growing pile of clothing. Aragorn reached down suddenly, to remove his belt, but was stopped by Legolas' own hands.

"Let me, I can't wait to see…" the elf leaned closely to Aragorn's ear, whispering as he took the control from the 'older' male. Aragorn almost blushed at how husky the others voice sounded, or how sexy. The thin fingers made quick work of the leather belt, tossing it away, before taking a hold of Aragorn's pants, removing them and his boots at the same time.

A small shiver racked Aragorn's body as the cool night air hit his fully erect member. The body in front of him providing the same feverish heat his own body contained.

Legolas returned the control back to him, lying back down almost innocently. Aragorn stared at the pureness the young elven prince held, silently giving thanks to whoever had brought him into his life. The ranger bent down slowly, capturing the blonde's perfect lips in a short, soft kiss, before moving down his lips to his collarbone. Small licks and bites were added to the fluttering kisses as he made his way lower, taking a pert nipple into his mouth a sucking harshly.

Legolas simply moaned in pleasure, another one shooting from his mouth as Aragorn moved to the other nipple. Slowly, after he was sure the pair was thoroughly moistened, Aragorn trailed lower, pausing slowly to give Legolas' cock a slow lick. This granted him a loud guttural sound from the man below him, along with a forceful thrust of his hips, eliciting a low groan from Aragorn himself.

"Oh god Legolas… just wait for what's to come, I'm sure you'll love it." Aragorn lifted a hand to Legolas' mouth, three fingers extended. Legolas knowingly took them into his mouth and began coating them thoroughly in his saliva. What he didn't expect though, was for a sudden wet chill at his puckered entrance.

"Ara- ahhh, Aragorn? Whahhh was that?" his voice shook a bit, distracted by the pleasurable sensations Aragorn's tongue was giving him. The appendage twisted and lapped at the walls of his opening. Aragorn removed his wettened fingers from the corner of Legolas' mouth, and removed his tongue from within the other. A small whine left Legolas' throat before he inserted a finger. A soft, pleasured sigh left his lover as another finger was inserted, Aragorn giving the other some time to adjust before he gave soft shallow thrusts, scissoring as he went. He inserted the third finger when he felt the other was relaxed enough, earning a yelp of surprise when he brushed Legolas' prostate.

"Ar-Aragorn! Please! Hurry, I want you, I need you inside of me!" Legolas cried out, earning a soft laugh from the stronger man.

"I don't have any lubrication…" Aragorn realized entirely too late.

"No need for any." Legolas remarked, removing himself with a hiss off of Aragorn's fingers, before grasping the others twitching member. A surprised cry left Aragorn's mouth as Legolas slid his mouth onto his member, giving slow deliberate sucks, even as Aragorn laid back to allow the other more access. He slowly let the cock fall from his mouth, with a soft pop, before dipping his head to lick some pre-cum from Aragorn's slit. His own aching member twitched with anticipation as he crawled onto the ranger's chest. He was able to feel the other's erratic breathing, which almost matched his own perfectly. He slowly guided himself back, almost impaling himself before their positions were switched, with Aragorn on top of Legolas.

"Legolas…" Aragorn whispered softly as he placed his hand onto the cheek of his lover. He guided his cock to Legolas' entrance, before pushing slowly in, the 'lubrication' helping immensely.

Legolas gave a small whimper of pain as he was impaled in his virgin hole. But as Aragorn gave him time to adjust, as he was now fully seated within the elven prince, the pain turned into pleasure and the archer began to squirm uncontrollably, trying to invoke some friction. Inch by gracious inch, Aragorn slowly pulled out, trying to be careful.

"Aragorn! Please! Harder, Faster! PLEASE! You can be sweet the next time!" Legolas nearly screeched, tangling his hands into the scraggly black hair of his lover. Aragorn happily obliged, thrusting roughly into the petite elf. A loud moan was pulled from the flaxen haired beauty.

"Next… Time? I sure… Hope there'll be a next… time." Aragorn panted wildly, starting to invoke a deeply penetrating pace with his lover. He shifted Legolas' creamy legs over his arms, switching the position. The new fixation tore loud moans from both of their throats as Aragorn's shaft slipped deeper into Legolas.

Aragorn began moving slightly with each thrust, searching for the special spot inside of every male. He was rewarded soon enough though, when the elf prince saw stars and shouted his name. Aragorn had always wondered how his name would sound rolling off of the elf's tongue when he was pleasured, and now he could say that it sounded amazing. He was certain that he would never tire of hearing it.

"Ara…! I'm close!" Legolas hummed out between thrusts.

"As am I my love!" Aragorn thrusted roughly with each word.

Aragorn quickly brought a hand from the grass and gripped the archer's neglected cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Legolas could feel the tightening in his stomach as he got closer to the edge and he cried out in warning.

Aragorn quickly kissed Legolas, silencing his sharp cry, as he released into the petite body beneath him. Legolas quickly finished himself when he felt Aragorn's seed inside him, making a mess on their chests.

Aragorn released Legolas' lips softly, panting as he removed himself from the other man and laid beside him. He smiled when he felt Legolas cuddle against him while he grabbed a nearby cloak to cover themselves before they drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning Aragorn and Legolas awoke reluctantly to the startled shouts of Boromir and Gimli._


End file.
